


Cartoons and Coffee

by AFS123000



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, It's just pure fluff, M/M, cartoons, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFS123000/pseuds/AFS123000
Summary: Emile and Remy go on a date to a coffee shop, the later in the day they watch cartoons.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636060
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Cartoons and Coffee

Remy stood, leaning against the wall his attention fixated on the phone in his hand, waiting outside his and Emile’s favourite coffee shop, a place where they always meet up for their dates. The coffee shop was close to Emile’s work making it easy for him to meet up with Remy at their favourite location right after work. 

“Hey,” A voice, right in front of Remy, greeted him. Remy easily recognized the voice as belonging to his boyfriend and looked away from his phone and over to the shorter of the pair.

“Hello lovely,” Remy put his phone into the back pocket of his jeans and stretched out his arms. As an invitation to Emile. 

Emile accepted the invitation with no hesitation and hugged Remy. After hugging for a whole minute, the two finally let go of each other, but not completely. Remy took a hold of Emile’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. 

A bell rang out through the coffee shop as the happy pair walked in. The pair ordered their coffees, a black one for Remy and an Oreo frappe for Emile. Alongside his coffee, Emile also ordered a muffin. They got their orders and walked over to a table in the back, by a window. 

“So how was work?” Remy asked, having set down his coffee and sat down himself. 

“It was good as usual,” Emile answered, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Remy sensed that something was of. His boyfriend’s usual energy not being there today was obvious. “Tiered?” 

“Yeah,"

“Wanna go to my place and watch some cartoons?” 

Remy’s suggested immediately brightened Emile’s mood and got a smile on his face. “I would love to!” 

Remy smiled at his boyfriend before picking up his coffee and chugging it. “Let’s go!” 

The car ride to Remy’s apartment wasn’t long and was filled with conversation about what cartoon the pair would be watching. 

“After you,” Remy said, unlocking the door to his apartment, and letting Emile walk in. 

“Thank you,” 

Remy closed the door behind himself and walked into the living room. “You can go ahead and pick out what we’ll be watching. I’ll go and prepare some snacks,” Remy said, walking into the kitchen. 

It didn’t take long for Remy to prepare the snacks and for Emile to find what cartoon they should binge-watch. In the end, Emile ended up choosing She-Ra. Once  
Remy had sat down and gotten comfortable did he put am arm around Emile’s shoulder and pulled him closer to himself while Emile put his head on Remy’s shoulder. The rest of the date was spent by cuddling and watching tv.


End file.
